Como un puñal en la espalda
by xoxokiss210
Summary: bella y jake van a Harvard juntos. pero jake es homosexual y cuando ve a edward se enamora de el, bella como buena amiga le ayuda a conquistar a edward. pero que pasara cuando ella se enamore de edward. DEJEN REVIEWS xD


Como un puñal en la espalda

Yo y mi mejor amigo Jacob, nos hemos trasladado a Cambridge, Massachusetts a la universidad Harvard. Pero como esta es demasiado cara, por lo tanto hemos solicitado becas completas para poder financiar nuestros estudios para nuestra gran suerte hemos sido aceptados con todo y nuestras becas.

Esto será estupendo me la pasare de lo mas mejor, y mas con Jake a mi lado, el es un poco raro no por el lado de que sea homosexual y tenga sus propios gustos es simplemente que él es como mi mejor amiga, tenemos los mismos gustos, nos gustan las mismas cosas. Es por eso que lo considero mi mejor amiga o amigo sería mejor decir. Aun me siento mal por su despedida con Sam Ellos hacían una de las parejas más lindas, para mí. Fue una lástima que Sam se fuera a la universidad de Washington y no pudiera venir con nosotros. Pero bueno para mi suerte yo no deje a nadie en Forks y me siento bien por ello.

-¿en qué tanto piensas Bella? –me pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-nada. Solamente…. ¿extrañas a Sam? –pregunta estúpida.

-un poco, pero bueno hay relaciones duraderas y otras no lo son. Ambos tomamos rumbos diferentes y es hora de seguir cada uno su camino –me explicaba de una manera tan especifica que era difícil seguir con esta plática.

Ambos viajábamos en un taxi por Cambridge. Las hermosas calles de Massachusetts. Amaría este lugar. Se veía espectacular. Todo era verde con hermosos edificios antiguos y flores, todo parecía perfecto en este lugar luminoso.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, ambos bajamos del taxi y tomamos nuestras maletas. Por mi parte desde que entrara por aquella reja debería ir sola dado que Jacob estaría en un aula y yo en otra. Sería difícil buscar mi habitación y mas su debería ir sola y soportar las miradas de todas aquellas personas.

Respire hondo y exhale a duras penas con los nervios evidentes.

-¿segura que no quieres que acompañe? –me pregunto Jake viendo mi nerviosismo.

-no, yo iré sola. –replique.

-bien, búscame cuando te hallas instalado –fue lo último que me dijo, ahora estaba solada parada frente al enorme edificio antiguo de Harvard.

Estaban tan nerviosa por todo lo que me venía en especial por saber si podría llevar todo esto a cabo sin protestar, he sabido que esta universidad no es tan sencilla como otras pero para eso llegue aquí. Para superarme, no noviazgos que solo quitan el tiempo y te invaden toda la mente. Mejor sola que con pérdidas de tiempo que jamás son duraderas.

Ya sin más pensamientos di unos cuantos pasos y entre a Harvad. Tan hermoso lugar que se veía ser. Con estudiantes bien vestidos y otros con ropa diferente. Pero claro yo debía de ser la chica nueva que usaba lentes, lo bueno que mis lentes eran modernos de esos que son en forma de rectángulo y con un diseño muy hermoso de cuadritos de color negro en los mangos. Era lo único bueno de mis lentes. No sería la nueva chica ñoña, o eso esperaba que la gente pensara.

Camine lo más normal que pude pero aun así mis maletas me delataban, era obvio que las miradas eran dirigidas a mi cuando pasaba a los lados de las personas.

Me ruborice ante tantas miradas a mi alrededor, me estaban sofocando con esas miradas curiosas. De seguro esto no le estaba pasando a Jacob ¿Oh si? Qué más da si él, no está en este momento junto a mí.

Camine desconcertada este lugar era más grande de lo que creía. No sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba mi dormitorio.  
Mire confundida por todos lados ¿y ahora por donde me iba? Mire de un lado a otro y solo había edificios y mas edificios ¡esto era frustrante! No sabía nada. Y lo malo era que las miradas asechadoras seguían hay.

-¿estás perdida? –me dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Yo voltee instantáneamente dirigiendo mi vista a la persona dulce de aquella voz. Y entonces quede maravillada con aquella persona. Era un muchacho fornido, con unos músculos evidentes con el rostro más hermoso que había visto. La mirada más penetrante que había visto en mi vida, un peinado muy usual pero era perfecto en aquel muchacho, pero sobre todo eso yo no pude dejar de ver esa boca.

¡Esa boca!

Dios era tan perfectos sus labios carnosos, no sabía lo que pasaba pero yo solo pensaba en esa boca.

-un poco –confesé apenada.

-¿no encuentras tu edificio? –me pregunto. Al parecer le hacía gracia lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-no –le conteste.

-el de las mujeres esta por allá –me dijo apuntando con un dedo.

¡A genial ya tenía el edificio! ¡Ay! ¡Solo faltaba encontrar la habitación.

Creo que él vio mi rostro confundido ante todo eso de edificios, habitaciones y de mas. Este lugar me confundía completamente.

-te acompaño –me dijo no era una pregunto si no más bien una afirmación.

Le sonreí ante lo gentil que era conmigo, creo que era el único que no me veía con esa mirada curiosa como todos esos chicos que solo miraban con una gran curiosidad.

-por cierto soy Edward Cullen –me dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarme y con una deslumbrante sonrisa que me dejaba embobada. Edward que nombre más hermoso para la persona más hermosa que había visto en este lugar.

¡Jake no me creerá esto!

Yo con amabilidad le extendí mi mano y le sonreí con la misma deslumbres.

-Isabella Swan, Bella –le dije sonriente.

-es un placer –me dijo Edward.

-lo mismo digo.

Caminamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos yo por mi parte estaba mirando el suelo, uno, dos, tres. Contar mis pasos no me ayudaría mucho pero él era tan guapo que sentía vergüenza ruborizarme frente a él. Sería muy penoso.

-y bien, bella ¿de dónde eres? –me pregunto Edward con su voz dulce.

-Forks. Es pequeño pueblo probablemente no lo conozcas –me respondí con algo más de confianza y levantando mi rostro.

-claro que lo conozco, por Washington –me dijo con esa sonrisa tan agradable para mí.

-¡exacto! ¿Y tú, de donde eres? –ahora era la que le preguntaba.

-chicago, mis padres se mudaron aquí. Hace un tiempo –era tan agradable tener una conversación con Edward.

Volvimos al silencio pero ahora ya no contaba mis pasos ni siquiera miraba el suelo creo que ahora me resultaba más sencillo estar en este lugar. Aunque aun me daban vergüenza esas miraditas discretas que iban dirigidas a mi pero esta vez intente no prestarles mucha atención.

-¿vienes sola? –me pregunto nuevamente. Creo que esto se estaba pareciendo a un interrogatorio.

-no, con mi amigo Jacob –le confesé.

-amigos –musito.

-sí, solo mi amigo –y era solo eso porque Jake era homosexual. Y aparte no pensaba tener novio, no por el momento.

-está bien –dijo con una risita silenciosa. ¡Pero de que se ríe!

-bien –dije yo también.

-¿y qué habitación te toco? –me pregunto.

Yo saque el papel donde venían las indicaciones y el número de la habitación donde pasaría mis días en este lugar.

-Mmm 26 –le respondi.

-mira que coincidencia. Esa es la habitación de mis hermanas. –me dijo sonriendo ¡otra vez! Que Edward era pura sonrisa.

-¿tus hermanas? –ahora yo era la de las preguntas.

-si Alice y Rosalie. Desde ahora te digo, diga lo que te diga Rosalie simplemente ignórala es lo que hago yo –me dijo lleno de dicha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

----

**este fic me gusto jaja aunke no se si algunas se enojaran porke puse a jacob de homosexual pero bueno es simplemente un fic!!xD espero y les guste jaja es de comdeia, romance y drama yo gustosa lo seguire si ustedes quieren pero solo aganmelo saber dando click en el cuadrito verde y dejen su review**


End file.
